Field of the Invention
The application relates to a panel laminating method, and more particularly, to a method for laminating two panels with each other and a panel assembly using the same.
Description of Related Art
Since handheld touch devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have characteristics of multiple functions and convenience to carry, etc., this kind of handheld devices has become relatively popular to consumers. The handheld touch devices are usually equipped with a display panel to display an image and equipped with a touch panel on the display panel, so as to input commands in corporation with the image displayed by the display panel.
Conventionally, in order to laminate the touch panel onto the display panel, a dam is firstly formed on the display panel to define distribution regions of liquid optical clear adhesive (LOCA). Subsequently, the liquid optical clear adhesive is coated on the area surrounded by the dam on the display panel, so as to form a transparent adhesive layer. Afterwards, the touch panel is stacked on the dam and the transparent adhesive layer, and then the transparent adhesive layer is cured through irradiating ultraviolet light. As such, the touch panel is laminated onto the display panel via the cured transparent adhesive layer.
However, the material of the dam has to employ a liquid optical clear adhesive with high viscosity which is not easy to deaerate and to coat, thereby increasing the complexity of manufacture. In addition, the dam has to be disposed between the periphery of the display panel and the active display area of the display panel, such that it is unfavourable to narrow the border of the handheld touch device. Furthermore, the flowability of the transparent adhesive layer remains before curing, so that the un-cured transparent adhesive layer may overflow out of the dam due to any movement or sway. As such, additional cleaning procedures are required, resulting in difficulties on the automated production.